


Hell

by grumpyphoenix



Series: SPN Poetry Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, Supernatural Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: My first attempt ever at a sonnet. Prompt: Hell





	Hell

No angel, fearsome in its wrath,  
Or prophet born to write the Word  
Can stop them in their forward path:  
Young Winchesters are undeterred.  
The Righteous Man, stretched out upon the rack,  
The Devil’s Vessel, trapped within the cage,  
Each hopeless choice a step into the black:  
No fear can quell a heart so full of rage.  
Although Dean’s free, clawed from his grave,  
And Sam, ripped from the devil’s grasp,  
Bearing their wounds like overburdened slaves:  
They hold their fear and guilt; Hell’s poisoned asps.  
What light can break this neverending spell?  
What but love can guide them through the dark of hell?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a sonnet. Ugh, poetry is so hard.


End file.
